Swirls of Silver
by Lycthem
Summary: One bench, two boys, three I love yous, need I say more? [taito][one shot]


September 4, 2003

**Disclaimer: **None of these characters belong to me, I mean, really. Would I be writing fan fiction about them? 

**Swirls of Silver**

By Lycthem

**"I will not," Yamato said defiantly, "sit down on that bench."**

**"Come on Yamato. It's not like you've never gotten wet before." Taichi pointed out. "It's just water."**

**"That's not the point." Yamato said irritably, "I will not sit on that bench because I will get wet _and dirty. There's no need for me to sit down. I'm fine thank you."_**

**Already sitting on the bench, wetness and dirt be damned, Taichi looked at Yamato indulgently. "Well then, stay there. Don't mind that everyone sane is sitting down, and the only people standing is you and that woman who's about to get her bag stolen. Look, Yama, Look." **

**They both turned to look at the display unfolding before their eyes. In the end the woman had hit the man so hard with whatever was in that purse, he fell on the floor, leaving her to stomp away indignantly. **

**"That was incredible. I've never seen something like it. Have you?" Taichi said excitedly. **

**Yamato shifted legs and grudgingly agreed. **

**"What?" Taichi asked, amusement creeping into his words, "A bit tired?"**

**"No, I'm fine."**

**"Suit yourself." He conceded. "Check this out for me, will you?" he said taking out a small metallic sphere about the size of his pinkie when curled up. He threw it in the air, caught it, and then sent it in Yamato's direction. Yamato caught it a bit unstably, but looked at it curiously. It looked metallic, but once you forgot about that, small swirls of silver could be seen floating on the inside. **

**"What is it?" he asked after a while, but received no answer. Yamato looked up only Taichi was no where near the bench. **

**"What?" he heard the words whispered from behind him. Yamato yelped and almost dropped the sphere. While he was busy admiring the ball, Taichi had moved to look at an ice cream truck on the other side of the park. **

**Yamato cleared his throat and held the sphere up, "What is it?" **

**Taichi looked at the truck for a few more seconds then looked at the globe. "I've no idea. But it's nice, isn't it? I bought it before we met here. Kind of wish I hadn't since now I've no money for an ice cream."**

**Yamato raised his brows, "Does it do anything?"**

**Taichi frowned. "I didn't ask."**

**"You blew off your money on a ball that doesn't do anything?" Yamato asked incredulously. **

**"Metallic sphere with silver swirls." Taichi said tightly and Yamato only snorted. Taking the sphere rather roughly and putting it back in his pocket; Taichi turned away from Yamato and looked in the direction of the truck. **

**"You go on ahead and ignore me over a **_metallic sphere._** I can just leave."**

**"Leave? You want to leave?" Taichi said quickly, unconsciously stepping towards the other boy. They were roughly the same size, Yamato probably a bit taller, but he didn't have to look much up to meet the blonde's eyes. "But we haven't even begun to have fun yet."**

**How do you propose we have fun?" he countered looking around. The park was full of people but unusually quiet. Perhaps because it was almost sundown, but mostly because students had started school a week prior and were still trying to catch some of that holiday nonchalance in this place. **

**"Oh, I know one way." Taichi said softly, leaning forward to kiss the other boy on his cheek. He lifted a hand and passed it gently over Yamato's hair before trailing surely up to his waist.**

**Public displays of affection were for Yamato a big no-no. They made him uncomfortable and embarrassed, and so he looked around and blushed cutely. "Not here, Tai."**

**Taichi looked at him mischievously, silently thankful for their similar height, and kissed him softly on the mouth. Once. Twice. "You sure?"**

**Yamato made a nice, almost purring, sound and shook his head. "Never mind.  Go on."**

**Taichi chuckled gently but didn't complain. He placed his mouth firmly over Yamato's, lips dancing in unison, and felt Yamato's hands start to play with his hair. The kiss was sure but too teasing for Yamato's likes and he forced himself to stop. **

**"Don't tease." He whispered before Taichi captured his mouth again. **

**"Never." Taichi mouthed and Yamato deepened the kiss. It was a battle for dominance wrapped in the gentleness of a kiss, fierce but surprisingly tender at the same time. Soon it was too much and their need of air forced them to reluctantly break off, both panting trying to catch their breath. **

**"Having fun yet?" Taichi asked. **

**"You just wait." Yamato growled and moved the brown haired boy so that he was sitting on the bench. Taking advantage his position, Yamato sat on his lap, facing his and took hold of his lips. **

**Taichi moaned in surprise at Yamato's complete and sudden disregard of the people around them but soon smiled into the kiss. Less playful than the one before, this one was all about dominance and power, as their tongues met again and again. Their need for skin on skin contact was palpable and he could almost feel it in the air. He was all to comply but a nagging voice in his head reminded him it would not bode well for them to do this here. Reluctantly, he broke from Yamato's hold and began to trail kisses from his neck to his collarbone. **

**Somewhere along the kiss he had unbuttoned Yama's shirt and things were well on his favour. He was to go a bit further and had flipped Yamato gently on to the position he was previously when a soccer ball landed hard on the other side of the bench. Both turned surprised and gasping in the ball's direction which was now rolling downhill towards the lake. **

**Taichi stared down at Yamato, who looked incredibly adorable at the moment, and smiled. He was quite a sight. Blonde hair horrible mused, red lips parted, the beginning of his chest exposed, his normally clear blue eyes, a dark hazy azure. "Love you, Yama." He said clearly.**

**Yamato turned to look at him and smiled. "Love you, Tai." Giving him a chance to button up his shirt, Tai gave him a small lingering kiss, and sat on the other side of the bench.**

**When Yamato was done, he looked at the brown eyed boy from the side and smiling softly said, "Fun enough for you?"**

**"Well." He said, tongue trailing suggestively over his lips. "I **_could_** go for some ice cream."**

**Yamato rolled his eyes and stood up. "Come, I'll get you one."**

**Taichi's eyes widened and he quickly stood up. "Really, Yama? You don't have to."**

**"Come on."**

**"Aw, thanks. You're fantastic. And hey," he said remembering, "You even sat on the bench."**

**"Yeah, well, your hair looks ridiculous."**

**"As usual?" he countered. "Yours on the other hand. You should see it. Practically all over the place." He reached up to it and tried to press it down before Yamato pulled away. **

**"Don't touch the hair."**

**Taichi looked bewildered for a moment, and then said, "But I was playing with it moments ago, Yama."**

**"That," Yamato said in a definite tone, "was different."**

**"How?" Taichi said before he could think.**

**Warningly. "Ice cream."**

**"Yes sir." Taichi saluted, then said loyally, "You hair looks great."**

**Yamato's eyes narrowed, but they held a mischievous glint in them, and he continued walking ahead, ignoring the remark. Once Yamato was in front of him, Taichi could see one part of his hair in the back was rebelliously sticking up, and he could barely contain the snort.**

**"What was that?" Yamato asked from the front.**

**"I love you." Taichi said laughing, and hurried up to catch up with him. Once he reached Yamato, he placed one arm over the other boy's shoulder and began to talk. Life was great and his boyfriend was getting him ice cream, what more could he want?**


End file.
